


Of Kissing and Magic Curses

by Kimra



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bisexuality, Fairy Tale Curses, First Kiss, Gender or Sex Swap, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimra/pseuds/Kimra
Summary: Steve keeps trying to kiss Danny, unfortunately Danny’s family is “blessed” and kissing comes with consequences, gender changing consequences.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Of Kissing and Magic Curses

So, sometimes magic’s a bit… iffy. And sometimes a good deed goes punished, and the best intentions completely screw over your family for generations and generations to come. Danny knew this first hand. And although he wouldn’t be here today if not for magic, he did not like it or appreciate any part of it.

The story went something like this:

There was once a young woman who fell very much in love with another woman. She was so in love that she set to make herself an acceptable husband. She cut her hair, bound her chest, and dressed like a man, and with careful attentive effort she won her lady’s affections. But no matter how much her love was returned, or how great her efforts were, there were some things in nature that could not be changed and she despaired that she would never be a man.

Until one day, by chance being brave and decent she came to the rescue of a Romani woman under attack by a group of young men.

The old Romani woman thanked her only with a kiss on each check and a murmur of foreign words, and they parted ways. And it was not until the young woman had returned to her lover that she realised the change that the Romani had set upon her. For what nature had refused to change had now been changed, and though they had called each other man and wife for many years it was now true.

And it was a great story, a lovely story, until you took into account that good magic, like curses, became hereditary.

Even then it doesn’t really mean anything to you but a few little rules, until you’re fourteen and jerking off to the image of Selma Preston and Peter Slater kissing in the school corridor. And at first you think you’d like to be kissing Selma the most, but the idea of Peter crowding you in against the wall like he did her does all the right things for you and your left in a sticky mess realising that you're a lot more bisexual than straight. And then in the afterglow you really think about kissing Peter some more and the endorphins wear out and you remember exactly what would happen if he did kiss you.

Because what had been a gift to his great great great grandparents was a pain in the ass to everyone who followed. Being cursed to change your gender every time someone of the same gender kissed you was not only horrifying, it was incredibly hard to hide when you wanted Peter Slater to shove his tongue down your throat but you wanted to do it with all your parts still intact. So yeah, Danny could safely say: Magic? It sucked.

He’d been okay for a lot of years. He liked all his junk in the shape he was born with. Marked ‘M’ for male on his birth certificate and quite happy with it that way. His parents had been extra careful never to kiss him around prying eyes. And growing up, you occasionally had to succumb to your dad giving you a hug and kiss on the head, and you’d just have to run and find your sisters or mum to counter it, but they all had the same problem, and you weren’t going to not give your two-year-old a kiss when they’d just done something amazing so it was just a part of life within the Williams household.

After nearly a month of debate he’d decided Peter Slater wasn’t worth the loss of his favourite appendage, so Danny had made a play for Selma when the two broke up (at fourteen relationships never seemed to last long). And from there on out Danny had a string of fulfilling and (for the most part) good hetro relationships until he ended up marrying Rachel and having Gracie. Having a daughter had been a highlight for him because he didn’t have to hold back on showing affection in public, unlike Rachel who took the curse (which he’d explained before marriage) as a personal insult and was so afraid that Gracie wouldn’t turn back into a girl that she kissed her a grand total of six times in that first year.

The point was Danny hadn’t bothered with guys. He’d been interested, he remained interested. But he’d just never met a guy who could possibly outweigh all the hassle of the stupid curse.

And then Steve McGarrett wormed his way in while Danny watched with eyes wide open. At first it was nothing, Danny knew hot when he saw it, and Steve ticked all those boxes and some. Then it turned out the maniac had a heart of gold and a soft spot for Gracie. And then, the unethical bastard, made himself (completely without permission) Danny’s best friend. And the whole while Danny just watched himself fall, with this persistent belief that because he’d never been so far gone on a guy to risk it all, he wasn’t going to do it now. But with each step they took Danny became more and more locked into the inescapable position of being completely besottedly, stupidly, in love.

The first time Steve leans in for a kiss, they have just survived a bloodbath. There is literally blood everywhere. Some of it’s even theirs. And Steve’s leaning in slow, like exhaustion has won out and this is the only thing he can think about now. And Danny scrambles backwards like Steve’s drawn a knife on him. It takes five seconds (they are both very tired) for Steve to respond and when he does he turns his head and changes the topic.

“Close call, hey?” He tries.

Danny feels the devastation of an opportunity missed in his very core.

The second time Steve goes to kiss him they are in the middle of an op and Danny’s head piece is working but Steve’s isn’t so Danny’s had to tackle him out of a snipper’s sights. Steve looks pissed, until Danny points at the two bullet holes in the wall where Steve’s head had been, and then he grins. “Good tackle.” His got a hand on Danny’s waist and there is little but tac vests between them. Steve doesn’t even move but there’s intent in his expression and Danny’s got a gloved hand covering his mouth and is unsticking himself from Steve’s front before it can go in that direction. He’s not sure if it was actually an attempt, but he’s counting it. Considering what follows… well it was probably an attempt.

The third time they’re having beers out on the lanai and Steve’s been watching him all afternoon. Everyone else has slowly filtered out, but Danny’s lingered past sun set and into the evening. Steve decides to go inside, and offers Danny his hand. It’s so mundane, they’ve been working together for a few years now, that Danny lets himself be hoisted up. And he doesn’t really move, because Steve is stunning in the ambient light on the lanai, softened and beautiful in a way he just can’t be at work.

He stares for maybe too long (definitely too long) before he realises that Steve is staring right back. It catches the breath in his chest and holds it prisoner, because he wants to kiss Steve. He wants to melt in against Steve and figure out how they fit together in every sense of the word. He wants it to be simple and easy and for them to just flow into that next step they’ve been building too for too long.

But when Steve braves a step closer, Danny says he has to leave, and when Steve points out he’s drunk too much to drive, Danny calls a cab and is too scared to watch the hurt in Steve’s eyes so he waits out the front. When he gets home he cries for over an hour then reminds himself in a firm list why it is never going to happen.

The fourth time Danny nearly dies. He literally has a chunk taken out of him. The hospital has stitched it back up with words like ‘scaring’ and ‘bed rest’ and ‘lucky to be alive’ being thrown at him all the while. Danny takes it all in through a morphine induced haze and when he wakes to find Steve sitting at his bedside, his left hand is trapped between both of his partners hands.

“Hey, Danny.” His smile is strained, Danny just grins back at him because morphine messes with everything.

“You get the guy?”

“Yeah, we got him.” Steve lets out a shaky breath, and shuffles closer to the bed. “The doctor says you’ll be out in a couple days.”

“Good doctor.” Danny agrees.

“Don’t do that again, Danny.” Which coming from Steve is rich, and Danny is going to laugh but Steve’s pulling his hand towards his mouth. Danny’s limbs are loose and moving makes the morphine nausea pulse through him, but he makes a feeble attempt to pull his hand back.

“No.” He manages to articulate.

Steve stops, though he could easy keep going, and he looks so sad Danny finds himself patting the man’s head (he was aiming for a shoulder but everything’s a little out of focus).

“I want you to kiss me.” He explains, because again: drugs. “Just can’t.” He falls asleep after that great effort, but he’s a man when he wakes up so he can guess he was spared.

The fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth times Steve seems to have changed his tactic from ‘spare of the moment’ to ‘active campaign’. And Steve is a terror when he’s got a plan.

Danny backs off whenever Steve gets too close, and Steve seems to file each action down in a list to analyse later. Like if he tries enough times he’s going to find the way that works.

The amount of times it happens in the next week alone Danny loses track of. But his nerves are shot and he starts to get this paranoid feeling that if he turns a corner Steve is going to jump out and sneak-kiss him. It’s a horrible feeling, and he is tired and sick to death of the whole situation.

If he didn't want to kiss Steve so bad, it wouldn’t be so draining because he would have pulled a gun on anyone pushing this hard when he didn’t want it.

But something has to be done, because Steve is getting bolder, and there had been fingers under his shirt today, stoking at the skin of his hip, backwards and forwards and backwards and forwards as if it was nothing, as if that’s what normal people did. And there’d been a good loooong moment when Steve had pushed him up against the table in his office and stared at Danny as if he’d expected Danny to freak out, but all Danny had been thinking about was how if Steve inched just a little closer there’d be contact in some very nice places, and how very much Danny wanted that to happen.

And Danny can’t live with this. He’s sure they’re going to have sex at the rate they’re going. But he needs to explain things to Steve, or some things to Steve, so that there’s no kissing (which is tragic and he will curse out his ancestor with his last dying breath) because he’s pretty sure kissing is a normal part of sex, so rules have to be laid out.

“I have this issue.” Danny explains when Steve opens the door. He shoves the long boards at Steve and pushes into the house.

“Danny, we’ve been working together for years. I know you have issues.”

Danny waves that away while finding the bottle opener. “No, other issues. Kissing issues.” He takes a pull from his beer waiting Steve out.

“Because, you’re not… gay?”

“What?” Danny frowns. “No I’m not gay. What part of happily married to a woman screams gay to you?” From Steve’s expression the lesson in semantics is not appreciated. “Bi.” Danny hurry’s on. “I’m bisexual. Like you, it seems.” It’s not a question, so Danny has a deliberately slow drink to give that information time to settle in.

“So, it’s a me thing? Steve tries, frowning through his confusion.

“No. It’s a guy thing.” Which doesn’t help him sound like anything but a homophobe. He tries his best anyway. “I don’t kiss guys. But I will sleep with them.” It sounds worse aloud than he anticipated. He might as well say something like ‘It’s not gay if your balls don’t touch.’ for how bad it sounds. “It’s just,” he struggles to recover, “I have issues.”

“Kissing issues.” Steve’s stone face is completely warranted and Danny feels overwhelmed with how badly this is going. Because the tall and short of it is that he loves Steve, and he doesn’t want to mess this up, but it looks like he’s jumped right on that train and sent it crashing into a ravine.

“It’s a magic thing.” Danny finds himself saying, then thunks his head into his beer bottle to try and erase the idiocy that is his entire existence.

“A magic… thing?” Steve is sludging through the explanation with none of the information and Danny isn’t sure how to expound on his lesbian, probably trans (definitely trans), ancestor who really wanted to get his girlfriend pregnant and through some unlikely twist of fate managed to do it four or five times. There just weren’t words for that sort of thing. (When he’d told Rachel he’d gotten himself so drunk he wouldn’t be able to remember the conversation the next day. It had been a resounding success, even if she’d required proof the next day.)

“Look it’s-“ Danny stares at Steve’s expression, it’s closed off, it’s distrusting. It’s everything Steve shouldn't be towards Danny. So Danny says fuck it, says goodbye to his dick for the rest of the evening and lunges in for a kiss.

It’s awkward for two seconds, then Steve decides not to be a statue about this and just goes for it. Danny’s body shifts faster than he can blink, it’s not painful or unpleasant, so he just focuses on the kissing while it lasts, because he knows Steve’s going to notice a few distinct things in very short order.

He feels the moment Steve tenses. And when the idiot starts to pull away Danny just drags him back in for more kisses. Because kissing a man? It does feel different, even if he didn’t want to be a woman when he did it, he’s going to take what he can get.

And what he can get is Steve, which is, luckily, exactly what he wants. 


End file.
